petefilessandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Johnson
Nathan Johnson is a retired United States Air Force enlisted soldier. Becoming a pararescue operator, Nathan became an excellent field medic and someone who could be depended on during a firefight. Serving with the 22nd STS and 24th STS, Nathan has served for 20 years on a large variety of missions. Once retiring from the USAF, Nathan is a full time National Ski Patrol medic and patroller. Early Life Born to Jason and Julia Johnson on November 9th 1982, Nathan is the youngest child to be added to the family. With older sister Claire and Audrey, Nathan was the youngest of the three and felt he wasn't wanted. Constantly picked on by his sisters, Nathan would escape into the suburb of Aurora, Colorado. Hiding deep in the forest, helped Nathan become an avid runner and someone who could move. His father was hard on him, making Nathan struggle under simple tasks. Hearing his father complain about Nathan being stupid, he felt more distant from his family and worked on becoming a much more independent person. While his sisters excelled in school and became the top students, Nathan spent his time alone and not talking to anyone. He was still a prime target for bullying. Following his graduation from high school, Nathan went to school to become a doctor. However he failed and wanted to become a veterinarian. When his parents shamed him for his decision, Nathan decided to enlist in the United States Air Force after learning about the pararescue and dropped out of college. He wanted to save lives and decided to only tell his childhood friend where he was going. United States Air Force Training Initial Training Undergoing initial training, Nathan learned what it meant to become a pararescue soldier and what he would need to do in order to become the top medic specialist. Slowly, Nathan began to pass the classes he was put into and started to develop into a fast thinking soldier. After time, he became someone who could outdo everyone in his training class and become the number one in selection. Following 9/11, Nathan began to train more intensely and prepare himself for combat. Wanting to be in the first squadron to go out into combat, he did whatever task he would need to do in order to be on the first flight out. No matter how small or how stupid the task would seem, Nathan began to execute each task at a much higher rate than the rest of his class. Advanced Training With war waging in Afghanistan and soon Iraq, Nathan pushed himself to excel in all of his training and become the number one prospect in his training class. Refusing to quit and pushing forward, Nathan wanted to be apart of a family that would accept and value him. Doing so, he would need to excel in training. Seeing the combat deaths, motivated him to work harder in the training. Once passing his classes, Nathan went into Squadron selection where he began to work on becoming an excellent candidate for all Squadrons. Selected by the 22nd, Nathan began working with a team within the 22nd where he began to train and prepare for combat into Iraq. Finishing all of his training in the fall of 2003, allowed Nathan to be ready for combat and ready to save lives. 22nd Special Tactics Squadron 2004 Deployment 2005-2006 Deployment 2007 Deployment 24th Special Tactics Squadron 2008 Deployment 2009-2010 Deployment 2011 Deployment 2012-2013 Deployment 2014 Deployment 2015-2016 Deployment 2017-2018 Deployment 2019 Deployment 2020-2021 Deployment Retirement Personality and Traits Nathan is known to be quiet and reserved as he trains and prepares for everything. His ability to push a situation and become the best is due to him not showing off, he'll always outwork people when it comes to training due to his ability to focus on the task and never quit attitude. Adding his laser focus to it as well, he just becomes the most dangerous asset. Having a rough childhood, Nathan didn't have the family he wanted and often pushed around by those. Not feeling wanted, he moved away from them and pushed into his own mindset where he would become successful on his own terms. Having the self drive allowed him to become a successful person to prove people wrong, he often used this trait to make himself the best to prove everyone wrong. Talking to his girlfriend, then later wife. Nathan had a hard time opening up to her about his struggles. Over time, he opened up to her about his struggles and let her into his secretive life. Once in, she helped him with many issues he was struggling with and made him a much better person due to his ability to learn and adapt. Without Tina, he would be a mental mess. Struggling with mental illness when leaving, Nathan turned to his wife and other groups around to get help. Working with people to help him get his head straight, Nathan soon became an extremely nice person to be around. He's known as one of the most sound and polite people someone can ever meet. However that stunted when he struggled with mental illness which was soon cured. With motivation from Tina, he began to get tattoos across his body. First were angel wings on his shoulders going down his bi and triceps. Following with a back tattoo of an Eagle sprawled across his shoulder blades and finally two rose tattoos on his lower back. All were done by his wife and he trusted her with everything she did, his parents didn't approve of it. Personal Life Nathan met Tina at a tattoo parlor in 2008 and immediately became interested in her. From there, the two talked about tattoos which resulted in him getting his first. As time went on, the two became more intimate with one another. in 2009, Tina convinced Nathan to take her home to meet his parents, it would be the first time that Nathan would go home since 2001. Not wanting to admit it, Tina helped Nathan reconnect with his sisters and parents. Although he remained vague about his work, Tina decided to keep him in contact. While Nathan got more experienced in the 24th STS, Tina became a better girlfriend and took on various roles around the local area. Little did Nate know, having a tattoo artist as your girlfriend has benefits. The two turned serious in 2011 and Nathan proposed in 2018, the two eloped to a small getaway place in Hawaii where they spent a week before heading back to work. Due to their extremely quiet marriage, many were surprised that Nathan was married and happy for him. He later informed his family of the extremely quick wedding and wanted to have a formal ceremony once out. After leaving the 24th STS, Nathan and Tina moved up to Colorado where they got a Newfoundland named Chewie. Nathan joined the National Ski Patrol and Tina opened up her own tattoo parlor, they adopted a girl named Sidney and raised her in 2024. Due to their late marriage and conflicting interest during his military career, they waited till after for children.